Steph Curry
'Steph Curry '''is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins Kevin's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Steph was an NBA player before the apocalypse, playing for the Golden State Warriors. He was playing a game against the Orlando Magic when the outbreak began, where he joined an alliance with his opponents to survive. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak begins, Steph joins a group of survivors, combining surviving players of his team, the Warriors, and the opposing team, the Magic, to form a survivor group. Despite being opponents in the game of basketball, the two put aside their differences to work together to survive the apocalypse. After escaping from the coliseum, Kevin and crew hid in a dollar general, planning on staying there until the apocalypse ended. They were completely unaware of the firebombing that would hit that night, as napalm crashed into the store they were hiding in. Steph was one of the three survivors to escape from the store alive. Steph watches as a reanimated Klay Thompson is killed by Nikola Vučević, causing Steph's insanity to worsen. Kevin decides that the three of them should head north to Jacksonville, it being the biggest city in Florida, that it would have the military to rescue them. On the road to Jacksonville, Kevin stops at a rest area to take a break from driving. While Kevin is away, Steph snaps, grabbing Kevin's knife and stabbing Nikola. Nikola attempted to defend himself, but was stabbed and slashed too many times, where he was found bleeding to death by Kevin. Kevin attempted to save Nikola with some guaze, but he failed, as Nikola bled out. After Kevin puts down the reanimated Nikola, the two drive in silence down the road. Kevin eventually stops, asking Steph to exit the car, and that the two would go on a walk. Fearing for his safety due to Steph's insanity, Kevin waits until Steph's back is turned, before stabbing his former teammate in the back of the head, killing him. Death Killed By *Kevin Durant Steph was killed by Kevin Durant, the latter fearing for his safety due to Steph's worsening mental condition. Killed Victims *Nikola Vučević ''(Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Steph was a chill dude and good friend of Kevin's before the apocalypse. The outbreak changed him, as wathcing his friends die set Steph off, turning him into a crazy loose cannon. In his final moments, Steph's insanity was too much, as he began to talk to deceased teammates that weren't there. Appearance Steph was a man in late twenties, with fuzzy brown hair and happy brown eyes. He was tall in height at 6'3" and avearge in weight, at 190 pounds. Abilities Besides playing basketball, it was unknown what Steph could do. Weapons and Items It isn't known what items Steph acquired. Relationships Steph never formed any notable relationships, though he probably shared some strong ones with his teammates. Trivia